Pervert! But who cares? You are my pervert
by cheddarpuff27
Summary: Mikan lets a drunk man sleep in her house and Natsume, her boyfriend doesn't know. What will happen? Will Mikan tell it on her husband-to-be? Or maybe not. One-shot.


Time started: 2:00 p.m.

-

-

-

-

-

**"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. **

**Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two.  
- Captain Corelli's Mandolin. **

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The breeze of the night felt so cold yet refreshing, the moon was perfectly encircled, entirely matching the calm blue sky. It is a good time to relax or just sit on one corner admiring the beauty of the sky. After all the activities that had gone through the day, everyone deserves a time to rest, to forget all the worries and problems of life. We need to reflect on ourselves. To ponder about our future, to remember the past lessons we have learned and of course to reminisce.

Mikan Sakura, the fully grown lady, age of twenty four, is currently at her own house. Her life was a tragedy, she can say. She was abandoned by her parents and until now it remains a mystery. The one who took care of her, her Ji chan, was now dead, he passed away four years ago, leaving no clue of where might she find her parents. But this girl is tough, she keeps strong because her grandfather told her so… she stays strong because she had friends to lean on and of course, she stays sturdy because she has Hyuuga, Natsume.

Her house is petite but cozy. It was a two floors house. There was a mini living room, a small kitchen, dining room and a cute garden. On the top floor, she maintains two bedrooms and two comfort rooms. One for her and one for her guest, incase there might be. She has a one slot parking too for her one and only car, Ferrari F430 Scuderia.

She was at the balcony, thinking of certain things when the door bell rang. She lazily went over to the entrance door, not wanting to be disturbed that time. The bell continuously rang like there was an emergency… Mikan hurriedly opens the door to find out what was happening outside…

She opened the door nervously… only to be greeted by her drunken upperclassman. He collapsed into Mikan's arm blabbering about some things he was drunk, completely drunk.

"Kiro-kun?" she whispered in shock not knowing what she should to him.

"Mi-kan, I have a big favor to ask you…" he said continuously not minding what Mikan's reaction was.

"Yes? What's that?"

"Please take care of me…just this night. Sorry, no one should know about this…, I have many problems right now so would you mind?" She was about to protest when the guy suddenly throw up on the floor.

"Mi-kan, I know you are engaged to Hyuuga but… I'm not planning to take you away from him… it's just that you're my most trusted friend right now so please?"

"Yes, yes… of course I'll take care of you Kiro-kun."

She tried her hardest to put him on the guest room, which was located at the second floor. But he weighs two times more than her so it's a super big deal to direct him… However, Sakura Mikan is not a quitter so she was able to put him on his supposedly location. She set him on the bed for him to be comfortable. Mikan was now soaked with her own sweat.

"Mikan… It's- it's so hot… please help me to take away my clothes." She was astonished by this but what can she do? She loves her friends. Besides, she was not doing anything wrong. She gave her best to assist him to sit; she then took off his long sleeved shirt.

"Is that alright now? Do you feel comfortable now?" Mikan asked him.

"No.., it's not. It's so hot. Please take off my pants too." This sentence dazed her. She was having second thoughts… A drunk guy on her house? Asking her to take his clothes off? What should she do? What if she sees something that she shouldn't see?

"But Kiro-kun…" She said protesting.

"Don't worry Sakura, I have my boxers on… so would you please help me?" She finds him sympathetic and besides she doesn't have other choice…

"Alright." She slowly unzipped his pants, pulled out it's button then take the pants off him. She blushed at the sight of having seen Kiro only on his boxers. His muscular body is visible, a trademark of a strong man. She was about to leave the room when the guy mumbled something.

"Mikan… don't leave me please?" She stared at him, he seems to be miserable. Maybe because of the frustrations life has given him. Although she's tired and she has work tomorrow, she still chooses to stay with him.

So she stays. There's no other bed on the room so she lied on the cold floor. Her thoughts was driving her far away from the real world… little did she know that she has fallen into a deep slumber already.

_2:00 a.m._

"Mikan… ahh… my abdomen! It's hurting! Please help me…" the guy complained dejectedly. Mikan got up in a second as she heard his growls of pain. Not knowing what to do, she phoned Ruka, her doctor friend.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri-Hello?_

"Ruka! Please help me!"

"Mikan? Why? What's wrong?"

And so she explains hurriedly the situation of the guy.

"Alright. Relax. Take it easy. First give him a cup of coffee with a little amount of sugar, sit him for ten minutes then massage his abdomen."

"Thank you Ruka-pyon."

"Who's drunk Mikan? Is it Nat-" the line was cut because Mikan is in her nervous state. She quickly ran to her kitchen and does what Ruka told her.

_5:00 a.m. _

Mikan is getting ready to proceed to work. Despite the fact that she only slept for a half hour, she forces herself to get-up because Natsume Hyuuga, the owner of the corporation, will be mad at her if she's late. She is about to eat when Kiro called her again for the nth time.

"What again Kiro-kun?" she asked, trying to understand the guy.

"Mikan, I just want to thank you for your help. What can I do for you in exchange?" He was half-way alright now. He drunk six long necks of hard drinks and to top that, he didn't have a chaser to go on with it.

"Just don't get drunk again like that Kiro-kun. It's more than enough for me." She smiled at him.

"Thanks Mikan. But could I stay here just a bit longer because my abdomen is not yer alright and my world id still turning so…"

"Alright." She is about to continue her breakfast when Kiro throw up again. She sighed in defeat and began to nurse her friend again. She start on to forget her breakfast because she knows she would not have time for those. She just commences to think for a better excuse later for her oh-so-mighty-boss.

* * *

"Ruka, do you know where Mikan is?" Natsume asked worriedly. No need to hide his feelings, they are already engaged and Nogi Ruka is his bestfriend.

"I don't know Natsume… you know Mikan is always late." His best friend retorts as he busily types something on his laptop, probably about business.

"But not this late!" he said almost shouting.

"Why? What time is it?" Ruka answered back still focusing on what he is doing.

"It's already 12 noon! She won't even answer her phone!"

"Just let her take her rest Natsume. She was tired last night taking care of you because you're drunk." He replied.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"You're drunk last night Natsume, she took care of you."

"Are you stupid? I was with you last night. We had a meeting exactly. And we separate on our own ways by 10. And by that, I got home at 12 midnight. We even chat until two a.m. right?" He asked getting worried by every second.

Ruka suddenly stop what was he previously doing then stared at Natsume.

"Natsume… so, that isn't you?"

"What are you blabbering on? Would you care to explain? Damn it!"

"Easy, easy." Ruka tried to calm him down.

"Easy?! What in hell are you talking about?! I don't even know what happened to my girlfriend!"

"Alright… I'll say it to you. Sakura call me early this morning… I think by two a.m."

"Then what?!"

"She was asking me on what would she do to calm a drunk person. So you're not that drunk person?"

"Ack. Who the hell is that???"

"I don't know Natsume but I'm sure he's a guy because I overheard someone calling Mikan's name on the phone last night. I thought it was you."

"Shit." And with that, Natsume Hyuuga drove away to his girlfriend's house to check on her.

* * *

Mikan was now digging up files from her room. She failed to remember to put together the files she needed for work. She dash through her car and set the papers she needed on the compartment. Surely, Natsume would be very angry today because of her tardiness. She was settled in the driver's seat when she forget to bring her keys so she went again inside her house.

She was speeding up through the door when Natsume suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Why are you still here?" he asked fuming with anger.

"Natsume, I did not do anything wrong…" she answered back to him.

"You didn't answer my question." He grabbed her wrist hardly and proceeded on Mikan's little living room. Little did he know that he's anger caused him to produce heat on his hand causing Mikan to have a bruise.

"Natsume… my hands. Please let go."

"Who are you with last night? Don't you dare lie to me…"

"I'm not going to lie please let go. You're hurting me! Ahh." She said almost shouting. The bruise is getting larger and larger by time.

"Hell no. Tell me what happened last night."

"Okay! I'll tell you! Ahh…" he loosened his grip lightly.

"Kiro-kun was here last night… he was drunk so I took care of him…" Mikan explained it to Natsume, all that she has done to him last night.

"You could just at least call me!" he was not as angry as before because he knows whether Mikan was lying or not. And he knows that what she's saying now is true.

"Sorry Natsume… I know you're tired and busy… please don't get mad at me." She started sobbing, which makes the fire-caster soft hearted at the moment.

"Alright I forgive you but promise me that the next time you have a visitor or visitors in your house, you are going to phone me… do you understand?" he said at her reaching for her face and wiping her tears away. "Shh. Don't cry now."

"Thank you Natsume." She wiped her tears away and smiled at him.

"I'm all right now, let's go back to the office." She cheerfully beamed at him throwing her hands on the air. Natsume saw the bruised he has caused.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"Mikan looked at the bruise and tried to cover it so Natsume won't see… but she has no escape from him."

"Give me your hand." She hesitated but as I said, there's no escape from the master of the geniuses.

"It's okay Natsume…I just touched the heated pan when I was cooking this morning." She attempt to cover up the truth.

"It's my fault; I was the one who did that to you. Let's go to the hospital… let's have it check."

"No need for that, I got my first aid kit on my comfort room (yawn) and on the office. Just allow me to wok now. I'll be alright."

"No. Stay here you need you're rest. I'll just take care of you."

"No Natsume, I need to work."

"You're so hard-headed. You're the only one on this world who doesn't want to take your day-off." He carried her bridal style to his car and speed up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my house. You'll just live there from now on, besides it's only three days before we get married."

"But… but…"

"Ooppsss. No buts my future wife, I'll have to make sure that you'll just be mine, only mine. And don't worry… I won't do anything to you, but if you want… I'm always ready." He smirked seductively.

"Pervert! But who cares… you are my pervert." She smiles widely and they share a passionate kiss.

* * *

-

-

-

-

**"If you have reasons why you love a person, then you're using you mind. If you love a person for NO reason at all you're using your heart."**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Reviews please.

-

-

-

-

-

Time ended: 5:30 p.m.


End file.
